


Student Council Akui Club

by Oppositionj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime, Harem, High School, Multiple Pairings, School Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Unfinished, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppositionj/pseuds/Oppositionj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When new high school student, Yuki, tries to avoid all social interaction as he goes into high school, things take a strange turn. He finds himself up to his neck in a strange group of kids with supernatural things happening every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Typicality Meets Abnormality

**Author's Note:**

> This is ongoing so I will be writing more whenever I can. I would love for you to leave some feedback. The story goes a lot deeper than this so please continue reading!  
> I plan on changing the title if I have a better idea. I just want to see what people think so far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our protagonist Yuki and his friend and roommate Yui. A female roommate? Could this lead to tensions like in all the manga we have read? Let's find out. We also meet the first member of Student Council, Jin Tekina.

 

My typical, cynical, and scrupulous life. Oh so wonderful. Living life in the shadows of the school. No need for attention or popularity. Why bother? It’s just school. These are some words to live by. Typicality beats abnormality. I lived like this just fine in middle school and now I will do the same in high school. Starting……… Tomorrow

That was the last thing I said before I felt the sharp pain on my chest, noise filling my ears, eyes jolting open.  
“Yuki! Wake up! First school day and of course a blockhead like you would try to sleep in.”

I grunted as I pushed her off me. Her long brown hair flowing behind her. Yes her, the beauty that I just so happen to be living with. The only girl that has had my eye since I first saw her. Yeah, she’s the best. We could hang out and cuddle as we watch our favorite shows, I could teach her about manly things like sports, she could help me study. It would be great! You know, if she wasn’t a lesbian.

“Hold on, be out in a sec, Yui.” She flew out of my room, probably to go change again. She’s the kind of gal that needs to keep her look at all times. Oh, and before you starting asking, we are childhood friends. Don’t ask. Her parents work all the time at some big-shot company. They may have just paid to get me into the same preppy high school as her to take care of her. Mine are off on a business trip somewhere in Europe. So don’t get any funny ideas! We are just friends. No, just roommates.

Anyway, name’s Yuki, Yukimaru Shinkage. My life is, well pretty simpl- wait… I actually am late! Standing up I rushed to the bathroom, showering quick and brushing my teeth. Not that I care what people think. It’s just nice to be clean. A bit of breakfast, fish and some rice. Yui usually has me cook so I keep it simple. Of course this breakfast was for me. She insisted that she have some toast on her first day of high school. Running around acting as if she needs more time. Is this what all girls do? I hope not.

The school has crappy green and black uniforms. Simple vests over a dress shirt with a tie. A plaid skirt for the girls and some dress pants for the guys. As I threw on the silly attire, Yui had to barge in and drag me out the door. 

 _Keep it cool and nothing can stop me_. I slow down as I think to myself. Wonder what it’s going to be like… Eh, who cares?

“Yuki, we are gonna be late! Here this is a short cut!” She yells to me from a good hundred feet ahead.

“Yui, no! You don’t know what you’re doing! Ugh,” I pick up the pace after her, cutting into the same alley path between buildings. Why they make these buildings with maze-like paths in between is beyond me.

  
“Yui?” I yelled hoping to find her so I could take her the right way. After I yelled there seemed to be a muffled crash. She must’ve tripped or something. What a klutz. I follow the sound further away from our main route.

My heart pounding faster than I could feel. Sweat dripping down my messy black hair into my face as I witnessed what was before me. I almost couldn’t comprehend the situation before me. All I felt was anger. Two of the large bulky male figures before me had grabbed Yui by the arms. She squirms rapidly to escape their grasp. A third bulky man standing by on alert.

“Hey!” Oh crap, why did I get involved? I should have left her. Shit, shit, shit. The three of them turned to look at me as I put on the cynical and carefree attitude.  
“Scurry along boy, we have some business with our sister.” The idle man spoke as he walked to me, getting in my face. I looked back, putting on an un-phased face.  
“Looks to me like you’re all trying to hurt Yui…” I spoke calmly. My facade has prepared me for something like this. I don’t know if that would lead to my triumph or my downfall. The bearded gentleman on Yui’s left spoke up making sure I heard him over her whimpers.

“Don’t get involved!” He almost yelled in my direction.

“I’m not in search of trouble, just want Yui back.” My blank and unmoving expression backed up the attitude I emitted.

“Too bad, shrimp!” The man in my face grabbed my vest, throwing me into the brick wall behind me before taking a kick at my chest. I was so winded I almost didn’t hear Yui’s yelp. Let alone see the huge figure appear and grab the wrist of my assailant.

“St-st-stop!” The figure yelled as his fierce grip made cracking sounds with the man’s wrist.

“Gah!” The man whimpered. “Boys let’s blow this joint!” The three men flee back down the alley. The last one, looks back and breaks his silence.  
“We’ll make you pay kid.” He gives me a solemn glare before running off with his buddies.

“Students, friends, are okay?” The figure says to us as he helps me stand. I get a good look at his face. Almost expressionless with a slight smile.

“Uh, yeah, thanks man. Are you a teacher?” I asked him, holding the pain in. He taking our hands and directing us to the school.

“No,” He says pausing for a solid thirty seconds. I felt kind of awkward around this guy but, he made me feel safe.

“I am Jin... A third year student in the Student Council,” He told us in a monotonous voice. He had short, bright blonde hair. His eyes were a light sky blue. I mistook a man of his large stature as a teacher due to his buff build and deep, calming voice. As we made our way to school, Yui made small talk with him. I stayed quiet and kept my cool.

  
Welcome to Ishigaki High Private Academy, read the banner above the school doors. I stop here for a moment to admire the large prestigious high school.  
We thanked Jin in the halls and he left the two of us. It seemed as though Yui was holding her emotions in around him. She immediately threw her arms around me.  
“I’m so sorry, Yuki! You didn’t deserve it! I’m so grateful!” She sobs into my shoulder. I did my best of comforting my acquaintance, holding her head against my chest, stroking her soft brown hair with the red highlight in the front.

  
“Don’t sweat, Yui, I got your back and you got mine. Now I’m off to homeroom before the first year assembly, seeya,” I walk away as she wipes her face and does the same. I work my way down the halls, watching the friends seeing each other for the first time in a few months. Friends weren’t the way I worked.

  
As I go to move to my homeroom, I watch everyone in the halls. Just a habit of mine, being a loner. Finally I find my locker. Yet this wasn’t the end of my typicality.


	2. Casual Turning Out Of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet four new members of the Student Council. Shiona, Tetsuya, Mana, and Takeo. Could this day get any weirder for our friend Yuki? Of course.

A few hits got the dang thing open. Of course it didn’t help that some random girl bumped me into its door, closing it again.

       “Oh sorry, bro! Just showing some of the first years a good time!” I turned to see a smiling girl. Deep green, emotional eyes looked back at me. A bright smile with pink lip-gloss showing. The weirdest thing was the curly blonde hair running down past her neck, topped with a wizard’s hat?

       “I’m Shiona Damasu-Misaki! You can call me Shiona or Misaki! Wanna see a trick?” Her voice was so sentimental is made me shiver a bit. She was almost too sociable.

       “Magic? Um, I suppose?”  She had started ruffling cards before I had the chance to respond. She was a master, the cards flowing through her hands like silk on a spinning wheel. As she expertly prepared the cards with her fluid motions she had begun to question me. “So what’s your name, bro?”

       “I’m uhh,” I almost lost my train of thought in her eyes. “Name’s Yuki, first year.”  

       “Nice to meet you Yuki First-Year,” she giggled before continuing, “I am a rep for Student Council in your grade. Now,” she held out the deck for me to pick a card. I hesitantly grabbed one, quickly checking it.

Ten of spades? Seems good. After that she whispered to me,

“It suits you, Tenth!” During my confusion she flipped the deck right side up to reveal an entire deck of the ten of spades. The small crowd clapped as she motioned me to place it back in the deck. I followed her instruction as the deck went back to normal.                    

       As she continued with a bit of a show, I got a weird feeling watching her. Nothing special, just an awkward feeling. Her cards seemed to almost levitate. Magic isn’t real so it didn’t matter. I snuck off during the show into homeroom. The teacher whose name I didn’t bother checking nodded to me and pointed to a seat. As I was walking to the seat he stopped me.

       “No wait. I apologize, you are over there next to Tetsuya,” He points towards a kid with messy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He was really decked in accessories with a bracelet on each hand, an intricate looking necklace, fingerless gloves, and some fancy white tennis shoes. Tetsuya smiled and nodded at me. He had a “looks that could kill” attitude about him. I walked over and popped in the seat in front of him.

       “Hey man, you’re Yukimaru I bet,” He smiled revealing shining white teeth, I turned to him in an attempt to make myself look less cold than usual. I don’t know why I started talking to him, he just seemed to give off a refreshing feeling around him.

       “Yeah that’s me. And he said you were Tetsuya?” I spoke to him, hoping not to give off my negative attitude.

       “Yup, Sun-Tetsuya Atamaru! Student council member and President of the tennis club!”  He stuck out his hand to fist bump me. I reciprocated and fist bumped him. A jolt sent through my body. No, not a shock or a pain, just a strange shiver. This day just keeps getting weirder.

His positive attitude kept up through our conversation and we ended up being friends. Sort of friends... Acquaintances. Homeroom dragged on, talking to Tetsuya helped me entertain myself until some strange girl walked in and took the seat next to me. Her face lay expressionless and calm, her eyes were a deep blue color, her hair a light blonde with a silver tint, almost white. I didn’t really notice her at first, that is until she lay her head on my shoulder. I freaked a bit, still keeping my cool and sending a weird glance to Tetsuya.

“Tetsuya, I am tired,” she spoke, still laying on my shoulder expressionless and unmoving.

“Mana! Just leave Yuki out of that, he doesn’t want you on him!” he says in a stern voice. Mana lifts her head off me and puts it on her desk. “Sorry bro, that’s Manayasha Makoto, another council member. She can be a bit… You know,” he paused as if he tried to avoid insulting her. She then put her hand on my shoulder without moving her head from the desk.

“I like you,” she said in a monotone. My eyes grew wide as I looked at her. “You should join us,”

“Not now Mana, leave him be,” Tetsuya spoke up for me. By the time Tetsuya had finished his sentence she had fallen asleep. “Oh well, don’t worry too much about her bro,” and with that, we  went back to normal conversation. The rest of homeroom was me scoping out my classmates as the homeroom teacher gave an introduction and sent us off to the assembly.

       Making my way through The rest of homeroom was me scoping out my classmates as the homeroom teacher gave an introduction and sent us off to the assembly.

gh the crowded halls was miserable. We had a solid ten minutes to get to the assembly. Might as well take a walk and wait for the crowd to calm down. I proceeded off into a random hall. Many kids were at their lockers and conversing. I continued moving, trying to avoid contact. Mumbling was a great skill of mine. It helped tremendously as I traversed hallways in middle school.

       “Otaku, Geeky, Preppy, Jock…” I continued the list of people I passed in my head until I get to a major jock. He drops a book out of his locker and a few odds and ends fall out as well. I pulled the nice guy approach and bent over to pick up a few of his pens. I stop at the sight of a golden looking pen. The shiny writing utensil caught my eye. I almost went to touch it.

Before I knew it I was knocked off my fours onto my ass. I held my head in pain and grimaced with fuzzy vision. The beefy, built kid before me had pushed me back and snatched the pen with amazing speed. My vision starts to come back to me, looking up at the jock short, flat, brown hair and red eyes. No blue eyes? I could have sworn his eyes were just- oh never mind. He extended a hand down to help me up.

“Sorry it’s a family heirloom. I don’t really want anyone messing with it. Name’s Takeo, fourth year, captain of the rugby team and member of the student council,” Oh god another one? How many will I meet in one day? He spoke in a solemn yet friendly tone with a bit of a boastful tone. I grabbed his hand as I respond.

“No problem, name’s Yuki. Sorry to leave after just meeting you but, I have to get to the assembly.” We nod to each other as I begin to walk  
“Alright seeya man!” Takeo seemed a bit strange. It’s just a pen right? Maybe all the kids at this school are weird. Ugh!

 

 

 


	3. Assembling The Oddities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Yuki meets, well, everybody. The entire group of creeps, the Student Council, speaks at Yuki's assembly. What could happen this time?

I shuffle into the assembly with a good four minutes to spare. Seating was a different problem. Chairs lined the floor of a large gym. Many teens scrambled about to meet with friends as I stood there. Seating at things like these always provided me a challenge. That was, until I saw Yui yelling my name and waving. I stood in the doorway for a moment before I got shoved a bit and started walking towards my roommate. I reluctantly sat down as I was introduced to the popular girls. They rambled on asking me a few questions. Probably wondering why Yui would hang out with a loner like me.

       As the conversation of the girls continued on, I blocked it out scanning the room as I waited. I took note of the speakers on the stage. There were ten chairs set up. Six of them filled with members of the student council. From right to left I scanned, listing off the familiar faces.

       Shiona the weird magic girl, Mana the drowsy girl from homeroom,  Takeo the tank to her right, then came talkative Tetsuya from homeroom. After him came an empty spot followed by a petite girl who needed some help to be lifted from her wheelchair into her spot. She had silky black hair with big blue eyes. They just keep coming. I continued my nickname game with strongman Jin who saved us earlier, to the right of the wheelchair girl. Right past Jin, I came to the second crazy person I hadn’t met yet. He had dirty blonde, almost brown hair. He had a look of displeasure on his face and gave off a feeling of “I’m better than all of you”. This guy had seemed to be watching carefully the empty seat next to him. To his right you saw the last two empty chairs.

       “Welcome!” The voice of a girl came onto the mic. “I am Megumi Shirogane, speak of the Ishigaki High Student Council!” Her voice boomed. Everyone seemed to hang on every word she said. Her voice had a strange echo to it, giving me a very intriguing feeling. I felt her voice seemingly weaving its way through my body like I was a ghost. Finally as Miss Megumi talked a girl took the seat next to the gloomy man at the end. This left two seats open.

       Megumi had seemed to ramble on before handing the mic to some other group’s representative and took her seat next to Tetsuya. After we heard Megumi speak, everyone made it seem like the assembly was dragging on. I zoned out, thinking about the weirdoes behind the speaker. Yui had begun to converse with her friends how Megumi was so lovely. Before I knew it the assembly was over.

       “If anyone has any questions or would like to meet your Student Council Reps, you will have a chance during your lunch break to converse with them,” With that closing by the principal, everyone shuffled out. I took one last look at the eight student council members, my eyes stopping at the gloomy guy with the dirty blonde hair. I felt him look straight back at me when I did. Our gazes locking for a second, sending a shiver down my spine. I then witnessed him mouth something to me, not knowing what he tried to say. I quickly averted my eyes, just as I thought, they are all freaks.

 

 


	4. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finally sees some real action. Some real graphic action. This is where his life turns around. Who could these people be?

I escaped Yui and headed off to the next part of the orientation. The next thing on the agenda was lunch period and club sign ups. I barely heard the lady on the PA over the hallways flooded with voices.

       “Please direct the first years to the club sign ups, thank you,” then the loud click off the mic being set down. Clubs weren’t my thing, I hated signing up for them in middle school. I look around the cafeteria to see tables lined with teens eating and conversing. An area had been sectioned off for clubs to try to recruit.

       “I suppose I could at least take a look,” I continued mumbling random things as I walked over, many eager club leaders convincing students to join. As my gaze floated around the room, averting my eyes when met with another pair. I saw the members of student council, students flocking to them for help. I didn’t want them to notice me together! I walk towards the far end of the club panels, a girl stands alone, leaning against a wall. She seemingly stares right at me, a grin coming across her face. I against avert my gaze to a nearby hallway. Unfortunately this particular hallway happens to contain Mr. gloomy Student Council guy. I look at him for a moment, soaking in his glare before walking back towards the lunch tables. Only something was off this time, I felt time almost slow down around me. I didn’t know what was happening but it seemed bad. The gloomy guy had begun to run towards me, or what looked like me. I assume he was aimed for the guy who just barreled through me. By the time I realized what had happened I was knocked flat on my ass by a huge male figure who was now running up a stairwell being chased by a few familiar faces. My instincts told me to ignore it, my brain told me to get help but, my gut sent me after them. Before I knew it we stood atop the roof of the school, before the most horrifying thing I had ever seen.

The man that stood before me seemed to almost burst with muscle. Deep red eyes, heavy grunting, bloodstained rags for clothes. This couldn’t have been the man that knocked me over. He- no it, stood over the remains of a mess of blood. The limbs of a student mangled and lying broken on the cement. I fell to my knees grabbing my chest as I began to hyperventilate. It looked over to me as I did so. I bloodcurdling cry as it had begun its charge at me. I was frozen in fear. I was ready to accept my fate. Forty feet away... Thirty… Twenty…

       A battle cry. Not of the creature, this one was from a human. It was the gloomy kid, as I have referred to him up until now. He sent a kick at the chest of the massive human-like beast. The kick was packed with enough force to knock the beast on its back. Small metal gadgets appeared on his hands. The gadget extended artificial claws over his hands. The weapon of sort seemed to be emanating a slight red glow as he charged the now standing beast. A powerful backhand sent the kid flying backwards, skipping across the cement. Sounds of more human footsteps ascended the stairwell as Takeo and Jin busted through the door.

“Ren!” Jin ran to the hurt kid’s side as Takeo stepped up. The bronze pen in his hand. The beast’s eyes stared down Takeo, seemingly devoid of any human emotion. Takeo unscrewed the top of the pen revealing a syringe, as he removed it the beast begun its second charge, directed at Takeo. The syringe was directed to Takeo’s leg and plunged. The second it entered his skin, the bronze color of the pen began to overtake his skin color, he grew a good half size taller and a sword sprouted from his hand. He was a bronze giant!

       The crazed beast sent a kick at the now bigger Takeo. His leg was blocked downwards, the blade in Takeo’s right hand sends a quick stab at the beast’s chest. It roared in pain, pounding the ground with its fists. Takeo stepped towards it as though asserting victory. The beast quickly hopped off the roof, running into a nearby alley. This ‘Ren’ person had stood up and stood next to Jin as Takeo slowly chanted something inaudible and began to go back to normal size.

       “What… The actual hell?” I staggered towards the door, my heart explosively pounding like a bomb in my chest. Jin looked at me with a smile,

       “You’re safe now, friend!” He took a step towards me as Takeo offers me a hand up. I slowly take his hand and stand. I ready myself to bolt before the can stop me.

       “Sorry you ha-” Jin had stopped talking when I ran back down through the rooftop door.

       “Oh hey, bro!”  Shiona, in her wizard hat tried to stop me but I flew by her as fast as my body could take me. I busted into a calm cafeteria. My panting slowly fading as I got a few strange looks.

“How did they not hear that?” I asked myself, horrified. I heard footsteps on the stairwell behind me, I started speed walking away from the cafeteria and towards the office to get someone to explain this crap. I walk to the door and put my hand on the office door just in time to hear the PA system come on.

       “Yukimaru Shinkage to the main office please,” Then the signature click of the system going off. After that I stood there in silence for a few seconds. I was to either scared or dumbfounded for words. I slowly creaked the door open. The secretary pointed me towards a guidance counselor’s office. I walked over, sighing before slowly turning the doorknob and walking in. What I saw was the tall, smiling guidance counselor sitting at his desk draped with papers, pens, and other trinkets. Behind him was the small girl in the wheelchair from Student Council.

       “Not again,” I muttered hoping he didn’t hear me. The little girl seemed to have a shy expression, yet kept a smile up as the counselor spoke.

       “Ah, Yuki. From what I have heard you haven’t joined a club yet. Lucky for you that’s what we counselors are here for, and especially lucky for you, some of the Student Council students thought it would be a good idea to recommend you.

       “Hell no! I am not one of those crazies! You haven’t seen what I’ve see-” he cuts me off halfway through my rage.

“Yuki… You know you are gonna have to be in some club. Why not the most prestigious and helpful one in the school? It’s either this or something like community service club. A lot of the other good ones are filled by now,” he spoke gently, he words tempting me. Well, trying to tempt me. “Okay… How about if you try it for a few days and see if you like it? Celestia really wants you to join!” As he speaks I direct my eyes to the cute handicapped girl behind him, her smile still remaining. He continues his convincing arguments and eventually makes me try it out.

       “You’re forcing me into something horrible! I’ll do your little test run to find out what’s wrong with them!” I retorted at him with confidence. The cute girl now known as Celestia moves forward on her wheelchair.

       “She will show you to the clubroom, your lunch period is almost over, have fun!” The counselor gave his last say on the matter and motioned me to follow Celestia. Who was actually fairly quick on her wheelchair.

_Oh god what did I just agree to?_

 

 


End file.
